It is highly desirable to provide a lightweight plastic container having a substantially rigid sidewall suitable for holding a variety of products.
A substantially rigid, lightweight plastic container should desirably have resistance to deformation and improve the aesthetic display of a label. Conventionally, plastic containers sidewall configurations that serve to improve resistance to deformation include features such as strengthening ribs or flex panels.
However, there are problems that sometimes occur with flex panels and strengthening ribs, for example, with respect to labeling. Indentations, voids or spaces can sometimes be intentionally or unintentionally formed at or about the label mounting portion of the container. Such structural features can cause the label to wrinkle, tear, or otherwise distort and, among other things, can inhibit or prevent the prominent display of an aesthetically pleasing label. Moreover, some consumers desire a container that is filled with product wherein a label is wrapped tightly around the container and is adhered to what feels like a solid and more rigid container sidewall.
The problem is exacerbated when one attempts to provide a lightweight plastic container, which is highly desirable. A lightweight plastic structure will distort more readily, and yet a lightweight plastic container represents a highly desirable commercial structure for a variety of products.
It is also desirable to provide an improved base structure in combination with an improved sidewall structure.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved plastic container with a strengthened body or sidewall structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved container as aforesaid which is lightweight and which has a combination of strengthened sidewall, aesthetically pleasing and reliable label application area, and improved base structure.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.